ME LLEVA LA!
by RavenMore
Summary: Que tan mal te puede ir en un dia? La respuesta la tiene Kyo Kusanagi, como pasa de ser el mejor, a ser un completo cero a la izquierda, tanto en su casa, como en SouthTown College. One shot. Alternative Universe.


ME LLEVA LA...! Una de mis locuras de mi cabeza, que tan mal te puede ir en un dia? Creo que por mas mal, no creo que como Kyo. Vean:

* * *

CON UN DEMONIO, QUE MAS PODIA PASAR?

En ese dia, a Kyo Kusanagi no le podia ir mas mal, en serio. Como paso en un dia, de ser el sujeto mas popular de SouthTown College a ser un autentico don nadie? Pues, asi de mal le fue:

* * *

6:50 am, casa de la familia Kusanagi. El heredero de la familia se levanto lentamente, y se dirigio hacia el comedor, donde lo esperaba sentado y con una expresion seria el patriarca del clan, Saisyu Kusanagi.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

-Que ocurre, padre?

-Voy a ir directo al grano: tienes 18, todavia no te graduas de la escuela y no puedo permitir que vivas como un nini. Asi que te vas a conseguir un trabajo temporal hasta que te gradues y consigas algo estable.

Y en eso Saisyu le lanzo un periodico a Kyo, quien estaba entre confundido, asombrado y sobre todo, aterrado ante la posibilidad de tener que trabajar.

-P... pe... pero...

-Pero nada, o te pones a trabajar, o te vas de la casa, fue lo ultimo que dijo el jefe de familia dejando al joven en el comedor con una expresion de molestia en el rostro.

Si bien no le agradaba para nada esta situacion de trabajar, definitivamente no tenia otra opcion. Sabia perfectamente lo que era vivir en la calle, sobre todo despues de ver a Terry Bogard dormir en un callejon despues de una fiesta en el departamento de K' y Whip (recuerden que son hermanos), ya que se le perdieron las llaves de la casa y Andy se fue a "dormir" con Mai (si, claro, a dormir). Estaba completamente seguro de que no queria estar asi cada noche; ni modo, tenia que trabajar.

Aunque por el momento, tenia que disfrutar sus ultimos momentos de libertad en la escuela, donde era el sujeto a seguir por todas y cada una de las chicas... o al menos eso creia.

* * *

9:55 am, SouthTown College, salon 926. El hecho de que no llevara la tarea que le encargaron, no era raro. El dormirse a media clase de filosofia y que lo regañaran por ello, tampoco era para nada extraño, todo normal. Lo raro fue lo siguiente:

Llega el profesor Heidern de Ciencias, quien por cierto tiene una hija, llamada Leona, en el colegio como estudiante, bella por cierto, pero siendo hija de quien es, nadie se le acerca ni a tirar un piropo, por obvias razones. En fin, comienza la clase, y el profesor anuncia que van a juntarse en equipos de 2. Como siempre, Kyo esperaba que las chicas del salon se pelearan por el, al cabo era el mas popular de alli... pero nada.

Pasaron 5 minutos, todos los del salon hicieron sus equipos... y nadie se acerco al asiento del castaño. Heidern noto esto y dijo:

-Señor Kusanagi, veo que no le tiene compañero, no se preocupe, su compañero lo puede ayudar.

No. Esto tenia que ser una broma. No es posible, que le haya tocado hacer equipo con el mas grandisimo nerd de SouthTown College, nada mas ni nada menos que Shingo Yabuki.

Bufo resignado, no habia mas que hacer mas que soportar esa semana con su compañero de equipo.

-Que diablos es esto?! Exclamaba el joven Kusanagi al ver la hoja del experimento.

-Que cosa? Pregunto Yabuki.

-Esto... cloruro de sodio, NaCl, quien sabe que brujeria sea esa cosa.

-Kyo...

-Si?

-Es sal comun.

Definitivamente iba a ser una semana muuuuuy laaaaaarga.

* * *

12:40 pm, SouthTown College, pasillos. Llego un receso, el receso ideal para probar que de ahora en delante, a pesar de que ahora tenia que trabajar y tener que hacer ridiculos experimentos, seguia siendo el mas popular del lugar, que seguia teniendo a las chicas con mas baba en la boca al verlo que un perro con rabia.

Iba caminando rumbo al pasillo, esperando las tipicas miradas de las chicas: Athena, Kula, Yuri, King, Mary, Elizabeth, etc, etc, etc, en fin todas, como todos los dias.

Fue entrando lenta y espectacularmente al pasillo, pero lo que vio una vez alli no fue nada de lo que esperaba, parecia el pasillo de los enamorados... Donde estaban SUS chicas?

Athena se besaba con Kensou, Kula era coquetada por K', Yuri se iba con Robert, King estaba ocupada con Ryo, Mary se distraia placidamente con Terry...

Ah no, esto es el colmo! Para que incluso un individuo con pinta 100% de marica como la tiene Ash Crimson pueda seducir tan facilmente a Elizabeth... Bien, esto es oficial, Kyo Kusanagi ha perdido su toque con las mujeres.

Se disponia a salir furioso de la escuela, cuando no vio que habia un letrero de piso mojado, se fue resbalando y fue a dar directo de cabeza al bote de la basura, provocando la risa del colegio entero.

Ok, estamos completamente seguros, la reputacion de Kyo Kusanagi, y no solo el, todo se fue a la basura.

Solo quedaba algo por hacer...

* * *

6:00pm, un callejon cualquiera. Iba caminando por un callejon viejo y descuidado, pensando en como en un dia su vida se fue a la mierda: ya no era mas un hijo de papi, tenia que hacer una tarea con un nerd, las chicas ya ni le hacian caso, ahora que... Pero al menos podia tener la atencion de alguien, de perdido para algo.

Obviamente, ese individuo era Iori Yagami, con el cual habia gestado numerosas peleas callejeras, ya eran todo un clasico en SouthTown College, "el popular vs el renegado".

-Que quieres Kusanagi? Pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Nada, nomas estoy listo. Que, no quieres darme una paliza?

-Lo siento, hoy no tengo tiempo.

-QUE?! QUE ACASO QUIERES HUIR, EMO?!

En cualquier otra situacion, Iori hubiera atacado con todo su poder hasta dejar al castaño al borde de la muerte, pero ahora, no lo hizo, simplemente dijo:

-No puedo hoy, tengo una cita.

-Que? Tu una cita? Con quien?

-Con quien... solo no espero reprobar Ciencias.

Al oir eso, entendio todo... estaba saliendo con Leona, la hija del profesor Heidern.

Con un carajo, que le pasa a este mundo? Como fue posible que una persona tan culta permitiera que su hija saliera... CON UN EMO! Y que hasta Iori lo ignorara a el!

Ya no podia mas, todo el coraje retenido durante el dia salio en ese momento, lanzandose dispuesto a atacar al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, Yagami sintio su presencia amenazante, y antes de ser atacado, le ejecuta a Kyo el Shiki Ya Otome, pero en su version sencilla, sin siquiera una continuacion, y sin ensuciarse, deja al de llamas carmesies en el suelo.

-Bien, deseo concedido, nos vemos Kusanagi, decia el de llamas purpuras al momento de retirarse.

Enfurecido y derrotado, no tanto porque le dolieran tanto los golpes, sino por haber perdido de manera tan facil, no tuvo mas opcion que retirarse, lenta y dolorosamente, rumbo a su casa.

* * *

8:00pm, casa de la familia Kusanagi. Llegaba medio cojeando a su casa, con las huellas de la batalla, que si bien no fueron muchas, lo que tenia aun mas herido era su ego, orgullo a la basura.

-Que fue lo que paso? Te volvio a buscar Yagami para una pelea? Pregunto Saisyu al ver el deplorable estado de su hijo.

-No, yo lo busque, pero...

-Pero que...

-CON UN DEMONIO! Me ha ido muy mal! Entre que tu me mandas a trabajar, que me toco hacer equipo con el loser de Yabuki, que las chicas no me pelan, que fui a dar al bote de basura, que hasta Yagami me ignoro, y que cuando lo ataque, en vez de matarme, simplemente me dejo en el piso! Asi o mas mal me pudo ir?!

-Hijo, no todo en la vida tiene que ir bien siempre, si, se que todo lo malo se te junto hoy, pero asi es la vida de caprichosa, te quita, te pone... en fin, solo relajate, te juro que todo estara mejor.

-Ok, lanza un suspiro, esta bien, solo espero que Yuki no me haya mandado al demonio, se declare lesbiana y se revuelque con una chica.

-Em, hablando de eso... Saisyu muestra una carta para Kyo, quien la toma inmediatamente, y despues de leerla, muestra un rostro completamente desencajado.

-Me mando al demonio...

-Al menos no creo que fuera por una chica...

Un momento de silencio absoluto hubo entre los dos Kusanagi, que despues de unos minutos fue roto por el sonido del celular de Kyo:

-Bueno, que pasa... que, que viste que Benimaru?... N... nno... no sabia... ok gracias, adios.

-Que pasa?, pregunto Saisyu.

-Yuki besandose con Chizuru, dice con una mezcla de tristeza y coraje.

Y acto seguido muestra la foto que le envio Benimaru antes de correr por su vida, donde se ven muy acarameladas con besos y caricias, incluso un poco subidas de tono teniendo en cuenta el lugar publico en el que estaban.

El jefe del clan esta sorprendido por esta noticia, pero al volver a ver la reaccion de su hijo, quien ademas de prender en llamas la carta, se le llega a notar una cara muy parecida a la de un Riot Of Blood de un Yagami. Saisyu sabia perfectamente que en esos momentos lo mejor que podia hacer era huir por su vida y escapar de la furia de su hijo.

-Uoahhhhhhhhh! ME LLEVA LA...!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Quien no ha tenido un dia malo? Quiza no tan malo, pero si, el que diga que no... NO ES CIERTO!

Bien, aqui les dejo mi locura de one shot. Saludos, nos vemos.


End file.
